Religion In BioShock
Sitemap Religion in BioShock * See Also Rapture Society * See Also Philosophy --- --- --- --- --- Not all the Religionists in Rapture would be like Lamb's murderous Cultists ''' : "As long as they worship their fetish in the privacy of their own homes" - Ryan THIS also does NOT mean that people can't worship in groups "in their own home". '''State religions were the trap the (REAL) US Constitutionalists feared and made provisions against. For Ryan, his further fear of the compulsion towards Altruism (actually False Altruism to be accurate) via Religion. This kinda conflicts with "I Will Make Only One Law" pronouncement (which was about Smuggling ...) doesn't it ? But we were never really filled in with the societal expectations which those who came to Rapture 'signed on to'. --- --- --- "Pssst, Hey Buddy, You Wanna Buy a Bible ?" : An odd distortion was presented to the BioShock Player (in Rapture) showing large numbers of Contraband Bibles and Crucifixes. Bibles and Crucifixes were NOT illegal to own (seemingly it is implied though ?). Wasn't it actually the fact that they were SMUGGLED IN, which made those ones illegal/contraband ? With such large piles in evidence, it was some pretty dimwitted Smugglers to have so-many/so-much of the same never-sold accumulated goods. Real Contraband has to be valued sufficiently by those receiving the stuff so that there is Profit left after ALL the cost/expenses required to obtain them : the operations on the Surface, the Sub transport (including difficulties avoiding security), labor, bribes(?), hideout construction and operating expenses, needing to obtain in Rapture whatever they traded the stuff FOR to the Surface... There have to be big enough Profits to pay for the Risk of a criminal operation being found out (all those side costs of Fontaine killing/coercing employees he thought might otherwise squeal). Crucifixes could be MADE in Rapture (seriously), Piles of Newspapers get handed around pretty quickly once seen. Booze FROM Rapture ??? (it better be really good stuff to compete). How many Bibles (which don't get used up, and COULD be printed IN Rapture) really were needed BEFORE Rapture's small population all had theirs? SO, Not the most lucrative items to smuggle. Where are the Chocolate Bars, Silk Stockings, good Cigarettes/Cigars, Caviar, and Spices ?? Up where we saw all that 'Seized' labeled stuff anything good would have been carted off and sold to pay for the City's criminal investigation. But would it remain down in the still hidden Smugglers Hideout ?? The MMORPG could elaborate on the REAL (corrected) Smuggling operations which Rapture had (there exposing the seedy sub-culture that existed). --- --- --- ' INFINITE RELIGION IGNORANCE : ' Another Part of Kennyboy's Weird Ideas about American Religion ' : "I Baptise you in the name of our Prophet, in the name of our Founders, in the name of our Lord" So that (AGAIN) shows these Odd Cultists aren't even close to being "Christians". Hardly something any amount of government (American taxpayer) money would EVER knowingly go towards funding. SO THAT whole aspect should have have been intentionally hidden in the storyline, which unfortunately then would go against the whole 'Amazing "Prophet" who influenced things' ''storyline. And if Comstock lied and fraud'd his way through that part of the story, then most of his original supporters would abandon and condemn him when he "changed his tune", and was mutating his creed into something they DID NOT and WOULD NOT believe. This part of the Infinite BS story shows how much a sad feeble Fantasy it really is (Worse than the quantum bullshit). --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''THIS is Cult type crap, and YOU knowing so only takes VERY basic theology. What Infinite BS/Columbia shows (and this in-game evidence - in its image and message) is NOT Christianity, American or Otherwise. Pretending/implying that it supposedly is, IS simple careless Stupidity or willful Dishonesty. Levine says in an interview he "knows little about religion" - Then why does he push shit like this at the Player in this game ? The whole historic 'america is evil' crap he panders forth to ignorant SJW players ... Is it just to TRY to be 'edgy' and 'relevant' -- to sell a game ?? ' "That is faulty History which I would scrape off the bottom of my shoe." ' - Samuel Clemens ' "Lying about religion is the meat of the Athiest" ' - Will Durant --- --- --- Devils Kiss (Vigor) : ''' You would think with Columbia's faux-American religiosity that 'devil' anything would be something to be avoided by the people there. (Would YOU be likely to drink a soda named "Tasty Excrement' or eat a "Damnation Donut" ??) But then Ken Levine has rather strange ideas about what Historic America and Christianity was. Apparently the Vigors weren't used much by the inhabitants. It IS hard to (program) make NPCs use (hard for NPC AI) situational/combination weapons appropriately - alot of work and skill to script them to work properly. Perhaps they just would have made for far too difficult opponents for Booker -- Much easier just to mob him the old simple way. --- --- --- '''Religion Allowed in Rapture Again - the lesson of what happens when you cut out a significant factor of Civilization : * Never was 'NOT ALLOWED' just limitations put on it to prevent it from becoming an imposition on the Populace. * How would this be handled in the game for New Rapture ??? ** Player groups 'Playing at Religion' ** As long as there is no 'harassment' (EULA would cover) would be a channel of endless imagination/creativity ** Benevolent Societies of all kinds would be allowed (New Rapture isnt exactly "Ryan's Rapture" - lessons have been learned...) ** Missionaries amongst the Splicers - good source of worthy martyrs (and rescue Quests...). See Cat Buddha and Flying Bottle of Absinthe --- --- --- --- --- --- Levines&Co's Religion in Columbia is a Bunch of Bog-Bosh : We might as well had a cult worshiping Beavis & Butthead's god "CORNHOLIO", as it would have been more logical/realistic than what Levine (who publically admits he knows little about religion) pushed into the Player's game. Even lame fantasy isn't supposed to insult the Players intelligence. --- --- --- --- --- . . .